We have established the colonies of LSL-Kras G12D (conditional K-ras mutant), LSL p53 R172 H (conditional p53 mutant), Pdx-1-Cre (pancreas-specific Cre-recombinase transgenic), NOS2-, IL-6- and MIF-knockout mice. We have also generated NOS2-deficient LSL-Kras G12D and LSL p53 R172 H mice. To activate the conditional mutant K-ras and p53 alleles these mice are bred with Pdx-1-Cre mice. IL-6 deficient mice are crossed with LSL-Kras G12D (conditional K-ras mutant) to generate IL-6-deficient conditional K-ras mutant mice. Following activation, the Kras and p53 double mutant mice develops PDAC in 3-6 months. These mice will be compared with those K-ras and p53 double mutant mice that are null for NOS2, MIF or IL-6.